


Small Talks

by giors1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Out of Storybrooke AU, Swan Queen Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giors1/pseuds/giors1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina have plans in common for a life together, but different ideas about places to visit outside their little town in Maine. And different plans of what to do once they reach a quite peculiar destination…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Swan Queen Week, day 6, Out of Storybrooke AU.
> 
> I don't own Once Upon a Time.

"Are you sure about that, Regina?"

"I certainly am, Emma".

Emma asked this exact question for the millionth time.

She could remember pretty well the first one, a couple of hours after she asked Regina to marry her.

She could also remember the tenth, when they were talking on the phone a few days before the ceremony. In both cases, there had been a few glasses of white pinot involved, but they both knew that sometimes a proper amount of alcohol could simply be the excuse for statements and promises which were dangerously true.

Or the 456th, when they were dancing that embarrassing song Emma had picked up for their wedding party.

 

"Are. You. Really. Sure?"

That time, Regina’s tender kiss on Emma’s lips was the answer. It took Emma a few more days to realize Regina had already chosen the destination of their honeymoon and the space for negotiation was pretty much inexistent.

"So, Disneyland…" was everything Emma could articulate. Saying that Emma had been surprised, was an understatement.

”I’m pretty intrigued by checking the idea of the fictional representation of a world that anyone but us thinks it’s just a fairy tale…”

Saying that Emma had been comfortable with that unexpected decision, was pretty far from being true. 

"Why not Paris…or Rome…or London? Damn…don’t tell me it’s because they have the Queen, there!"  

 

Somehow, once they entered the park, Emma tried to ultimately relax and breath, focusing of the wonderful woman who was now her wife: her breathless eyes, wandering here and there…her hand, whose fingers were intertwining hers, both wearing their wedding rings…her stride, so self confident and royal.

_Her stride._  

Regina was actually walking quite fast.

_Definitely fast._

Suddenly Emma understood. Regina’s target was a person. A specific person, wearing a blue and yellow dress. A black-haired woman with a blue and yellow dress.

_Shit._

But it was too late. Stopping her was impossible. Praying for some casual damage control was everything Emma could do.

Regina and the girl impersonating Snow White were now too close.

Regina ignored the girl’s sweet voice, welcoming them with a tender “Good morning”.

Regina went straight to the point.

“I married your daughter. And god…you have no idea what we’re going to do tonight…”

Emma was shocked. She and Regina walked away all of a sudden, not even leaving that poor young woman the time to realize what had just happened. But Regina perfectly knew what was going on.

"I’ve seen at least 34 of them. Let my little plan begin!"


End file.
